


So if you're gonna go and leave me in a lonely grave

by scarletseeker113



Series: There were days when each hour was a war I fought to survive [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, and they end up bonding, darcy freaks, it's fluff, the internet goes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletseeker113/pseuds/scarletseeker113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, TONY STARK, I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS WHEN I CAME TO LIVE HERE.” Darcy marches into his lab space in pajamas, and her hair is falling out of the bun that is on the top of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So if you're gonna go and leave me in a lonely grave

**Author's Note:**

> So my internet went out, and I decided to write this fic. Also the title of this song is from Owl City's song "Take it all Away." Because I felt like I was going to die when I had no internet. My reaction is Darcy's reaction. We are the same person.

Steve is sitting on the couch in Tony’s workshop, staring down at his sketchbook in intense concentration.

Tony is puttering around, making repairs to his Iron Man suit while simultaneously fixing a toaster (and by fixing he means adding a bunch of special features) and mentally reconfiguring the arc reactor to make it even smaller.

He looks up when JARVIS’s cool voice comes over the speakers. “Sir, Miss Lewis would like to come in, she seems quite agitated-” he’s cut off by the sound of shouting as the door slides open.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, TONY STARK, I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS WHEN I CAME TO LIVE HERE.” Darcy marches into his lab space in pajamas, and her hair is falling out of the bun that is on the top of her head.

Bruce is trailing behind her, skidding in his socks as he slides into the room behind her. He’s wearing gym shorts- Tony has never seen him in anything but pants- and a T-shirt.

A smirk comes over his face as he realizes that they must have just rolled out of bed, and he waggles his eyebrows at Bruce.

The other man just shakes his head at him.

Tony is taken by surprise when Darcy slaps him. Guess he should have seen that one coming.

“What the hell?” Tony moves behind Steve, who has stood up and is holding his hands out, with his mediating face on.

“Darcy, what’s wrong?” Steve asks.

“Don’t stand there and try to make me calm down, Steve!” Darcy yells.

Tony peeks over Steve’s shoulder.

“Darcy, try to calm down,” Bruce says in a reasonable voice.

“Shut up Bruce!”

“Holy shit,” Clint says from the doorway, “she just told the _Incredible Hulk_ to shut up. That takes balls.”

Darcy whirls on him. “Clint, I will end you,” she growls so fiercely that Natasha reaches forward and tugs Clint behind her.

She turns back, looking at Bruce who looks stricken. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, and then suddenly she starts crying.

Steve looks like he’s at a loss, so it’s a good thing that Bruce seems to know what to do. He slides an arm around Darcy’s shoulder and leads her over to the couch and sits her down.

“What happened?” Steve asks in the silence.

Bruce shrugs, “I don’t know, she was trying to show me a show, something that was supposed to make her feel better? And then she just jumped up and stalked out.”

“What show was it?” Tony asks, because, hey, this is the important question.

Bruce shrugs, “I don’t remember the name of it.”

“Doctor Who,” Darcy says from where her face is pressed into his shoulder. “I’ve had a shit week what with Jane getting kidnapped and me getting kidnapped and coming back and having some major questions about my life, and I just thought, you know what? Doctor Who will make me feel better, Doctor Who always makes me feel better, and then _the internet went out._ ”

“Not possible,” Tony says immediately and walks over to his computer.

“That’s why we’re down here too,” Clint admits. “We were trying to read... something, and it wasn’t working.”

Darcy lays down and places her head in Bruce’s lap, he starts combing his fingers through her hair, and she half-smiles.

Tony is typing furiously, and frowning.

“Hey, Tony,” Jane’s voice calls from the stairs, and Thor’s thundering footsteps are following behind her.

“I know, I know, the internet’s out,” Tony mutters.

“I wish to watch more of the mighty warrior brothers,” Thor says frowning.

Jane pats him on the arm sympathetically.

Pepper and Coulson are next, while Tony’s on the phone with the company who provides internet to the tower.

“I should really make this a department of Stark Industries,” Tony mutters to himself. “Then it would get done right.”

“So you all noticed the internet was out as well?” Pepper asks.

They all nod, and Darcy _humphs_ and turns into Bruce. 

“I can’t do paperwork,” Coulson says absently.

“I think you’ll live without paperwork for a day,” Clint says, patting his shoulder and trying to refrain from laughing.

“But what are we supposed to _do_ until it’s fixed.” Darcy moans from the couch.

“I need you to get over here now, I’ve got a room full of unhappy Avengers, and worse, Darcy is about to murder someone, or worse, cry again, and if it’s not fixed within the hour I think she might come and taser all of you,” Tony says from in the corner, speaking quietly.

Steve hears him, and half-smiles. 

“We could all play a game,” Pepper suggests half-heartedly.

“Right,” Clint rolls his eyes. “because that worked _so well_ last time.”

“If you hadn’t dropped on Bruce from behind it all would have gone just fine,” Natasha says, smacking him upside the head.

“We were playing hide-and-seek and I found him!” Clint defends himself.

“Clint, you’re an idiot,” Darcy calls.

Tony turns around. “They should have it fixed in an hour,” he declares.

They all look at him.

“What happens for an hour?” Darcy asks, sitting up and wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Tony looks uncertainly back at her. “I have Sherlock on DVD,” he offers.

She bites her lip as she considers the offer. “I think that would be acceptable,” she answers. She stands up. “Could we maybe make some brunch while we do that?”

“If you make muffins, I’ll do pancakes,” Steve offers, and she smiles at him.

He feels an overwhelming relief that she’s not crying.

“I’ve got the bacon,” Clint yells, running up the stairs.

“I’ll make the coffee,” Pepper says with a smile.

Bruce claims the tea, and Tony claims the right to sit on his butt and watch the rest of them work.

And that’s exactly what happens, the kitchen bustles with half of the residents of the tower until the table is piled with food. They all grab a plate and then head to the living room.

When the first episode of Sherlock ends Natasha says, “Can we watch the next episode?”

And so they do, and that’s how they end up spending the entire day watching nine hours of British television. 

“Now we’re going to have to find fanfiction on this,” Clint says to Natasha quietly at the end.

Darcy hides a smile.

“You know, one of the co-creators of this show is the writer for Doctor Who,” she suggests casually. 

Bruce smiles and slings an arm around her.

Tony nods authoritatively. “I’ll get the DVD’s. We need to watch it.”

“Feeling better?” Bruce asks her.

She nods, “Little bit,” she answers. 

To everyone’s surprise Natasha offers to make dinner, and they troop back to the kitchen to eat again.

 


End file.
